One Big Family: The Sequel
by violet day
Summary: Pinocchio tries to convince his friends to spend one more and probably the last summer at the country home. All the while making some new friends along the way. (Make sure you read "One Big Family" first, because this story will make more sense, then.)
1. Good Morning

A/N - I don't own the characters. Just the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been a long while since the band of what were once called "Freaks", have seen each other. Mostly because they have gone their separate ways, and made new lives for themselves. The Fairytale Creatures of Duloc were once inseperable. Who knew that very shortly, they'd meet again.

* * *

Pinocchio the Puppet was attempting to make breakfast in the summer house his father had built. As he was mixing batter for pancakes, his wife, Lee the Shoemakers' Elf, was in her usual getup, her leather coat, her shoes that she made herself, and her leather hat. She smiled at her husband as he wanted to surprise her. She went to his side, looked up at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning", she told him lovingly. He smiled back at her.

"Good morning", he said, as they kissed each other. Lee then turned to set the table for two. "Lee, got any letters from the kids?", asked Pinocchio, cleaning up his mess.

"Yeah. You know, it was a good idea sending the kids to spend the summer with our friends. Something different for them to do", she chuckled. "Oliver sent a letter saying how he and Uncle Wolf tried to scare Red Riding Hood together. And Matilda sent literally an essay on how Uncles Sticks, Straw, and Bricks won't stop making their new friend, Charlotte weave words into her web." Pinocchio laughed.

"Do you still think we should have let them go together? Won't they get lonely being apart?"

"No", said Lee. "It will do them good. You know how siblings are; always fighting. But they love each other".

"You're right. And I'm sure by the time they get back, they'll have plenty of stories to tell us".

"Speaking of the others, heard anything from them?", Lee asked, as the two of them sat down at the table meant for 18 to eat.

"Yeah, they're all doing just fine! Well, Duckling and Nigel broke up. She's taking that pretty hard. And Baby Bear is getting at that age where he's learning how to use his claws, properly".

"I miss those guys. Have they answered you about maybe coming back here this summer?", asked Lee.

"They did, but they all seem too busy to come down. Real shame, too. Its been two years we haven't seen them. I bet they've changed a lot.", said the puppet.

"Oh! And Cane is learning how to use big words now. I still can't believe she's only three years old", said Lee, happily.

Since they had gotten married a little after Pinocchio and Lee had their wedding, Hatter and Sugar decided to have a baby. Now they have a beautiful 3 year old daughter named Candy Cane, (you can tell Hatter let Sugar pick the name). But Cane for short, though. She looked like her mother; blonde hair with candies in it, little pink tutu. But she had her father's personality; a love for tea parties and his crazy, wild side. And because she had her father's personality, Hatter, (who was always up for anything), was now the over protective father.

"Three? Already?", asked Pinocchio. "Wow. But yeah, I'll see if they'd come back here for the summer." He was now clearing the table.

"Great".

"By the way. I was thinking about getting a second job this summer. You know, since how you can pretty much run the Shoe Store on your own. I thought I could find something to do".

"That's fine. And since my dreams of becoming a scientologist went down the drain, it would be nice seeing you do something you love." She held him close to her, as he did the same, stroking her blonde hair.

"Thank you. And who knows? Maybe this summer will the best. As long as Honest John doesn't come crawling back". The two of them giggled, kissed, and went to go for a walk in town.

* * *

A/N - Sorry this is really short! But it will get better as I get further! Read and review!


	2. Job Search (Almost)

After their walk together, Lee went back to the house to start making lunch, while Pinocchio went into Duloc to search for a job that was suited for him. he hadn't been back to Duloc ever since the day, he and his friends had defeated Farquaad.

He had also thought about seeing if Shrek and Fiona needed help around their swamp. But he decided against it, mostly because he couldn't stand the smell; plus, the two Ogres were on their honeymoon. He was certain Donkey and Dragon were taking a vacation as well. Pinocchio went alone to the town, because Lee had no desire to go where Farquaad had once been. Especially after the things Gingy told them about what happened to him in the dungeons.

* * *

An hour later, the wooden boy had made it to the town of Duloc. Although, it strangely had an even more cheerful atmosphere to the town. Not a forced atmosphere, but one where you actually wanted to be there, having a good time. As he passed the gates, Pinocchio suddenly stopped as he was noticed by a group of people. At first he thought they would greet him with disgust, just as they did before. But this time, they welcomed him with smiles and cheery 'hellos'. He found himself relaxing and realized they weren't going to throw him out, and began walking down the street, taking in the buildings, the homes, all the people out and about on such a sunny day.

He passed a clothing store, a book store (just the sight of the books reminded him of Godmother), and a barber shop, along with many other shops that were bustling with business.

It was only then had he reached what remained of Castle Duloc. It looked broken and run down, not that Pinocchio had a problem with it. He was about to walk away, but he had the sudden urge to look inside the castle just to know what it looked like. You can't just ignore the feeling of curiosity. Pinocchio looked around behind him, and saw nobody was looking at him, so he jiggled the doorknob, and pulled the door wide open, and hurried inside before anybody could stop him.

The echo of the door closing, bounced of the walls. As the puppet stared straight ahead at the filthy throne room, he guessed that the people voted that they didn't need a leader any longer and were happy to live amongst themselves.

Pinocchio took small steps, as he gazed at the ripped and shattered portraits of Farquaad and smirked knowing he was gone forever. While staring at the last picture, and about to walk into a different room, he swore he heard a faint, tiny giggle coming from two rooms down. He turned into a corner full of cobwebs and dust, and began to ease his way towards the source of the noise. As he got closer, the laughing became louder, so loud he could tell there had to be more than one person in the castle. He reached the door, put his ear against it and could hear the sound of children playing. With a sense of worry, not knowing what was inside the room, probably torturing devices, and worried for the children's safety, he slowly opened the door.

When he did, the laughing had stopped, and as relief flooded him seeing the room held nothing but old furniture, he noticed three young children had stopped what they were doing and staring wide eyed at the unusual being they had never seen before. The two older kids froze in their tracks, while the youngest one continued to jump on the dust covered sofa with a curious look on her face. The oldest child turned to the 7 year old little girl, and yelled at her to stop. The young girls face turned from curious to sad, and sat down on the couch, clutching what appeared to be a stuffed puppy.

The oldest girl turned back to Pinocchio, and asked as-a-matter-of-factly, "Who are you?". Her brown eyes scanning him up and down, as if he were a freak of nature.

* * *

A/N - Sorry if this is still short. I have to get used to writing again. Read and Review!


	3. Meeting the Kids

Pinocchio continued to stare at the three children who looked right back at him. He turned his attention back to the girl who asked him.

"I think I should be asking why little kids are in an abandoned castle", he asked her.

"I'm not a little kid. I'm 12. And you didn't answer me, Woody." Pinocchio didn't take offense to that name because he had been called worse.

"I'm Pinocchio. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me".

"Oh, we heard of you and those other freaks". She sure had an attitude for a twelve year old. She gave him a hard glare, then softened her face. "I'm Grace", she said, and gestured to the little boy clinging to her shirt behind her. "This is Jack. He's 9". She faced the little girl, who returned to jumping on the couch. "And that's July. She's 7".

"I'll be 8 soon", July told Pinocchio, as she admired how her waist-length, blonde hair bounced with her.

Pinocchio offered her a kind smile. "Okay, but why are you playing in the castle?".

Jack joined July, as he jumped on a chair next to her. "Lord Farquaad had his guards tear down the playground. The adults were going to rebuild it for us, but forgot about it", he said.

"Well I still don't think you should be alone in here. Your parents should be with you", said Pinocchio, as he sat down on a chair. It was only then he noticed that Grace had glared at him and crossed her arms. He looked at Jack and July who stopped jumping and stared at him.

"We aren't related", said Grace. "And we aren't alone here. Jack's brother, Ben, is usually here, but he and our friend, Sarah, had to stay home and do chores. Suckers", she laughed, while she twisted her long, lock of brown, braided hair.

July climbed off the couch, walked over to Pinocchio, and plopped her dirty, yellow stuffed puppy on his lap. "That's Cotton", she smiled up at him. He picked it up.

"He's cute", he said, as he handed the toy back to her.

"Pinocchio, where do you live?", she asked him.

"I live in a house outside of Duloc". Jack came and stood beside July.

"Really?".

"Yes, about an hour from here. All my friends stayed there once".

"Where are they now?", asked Grace, as she opened a book and sat down.

"They, um, left", said Pinocchio, frowning.

"Shocker", said Grace sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Jack ignored her and said, "None of us have ever been outside the gates of Duloc. Our parents say its dangerous".

"Believe me, it's completely safe".

"Aren't there monsters?", asked July, her blue eyes shining up at the puppet.

"Not that I know of. But a ton of bugs, flowers, and lots of friendly people live out in the country".

"I wish we could see it", said Jack. "It would be nice to see what else is in the world".

"Well we can't. Its not allowed", said Grace, sounding annoyed.

"It was just a wish, Grace. Wishes can come true", said Jack.

A/N - Read and review! Review and let me know what you think of the kids so far!


	4. Stories

Grace, still looking annoyed, closed her book, picked up her backpack, shoved the book inside, and walked to the doorway, and looked at Jack. "Wishes don't come true, Jack. When you're older you'll understand." And with that, she left the room. The three of them remained silent as they heard the main door to the castle slam shut.

"Wow, she's a ray of sunshine, huh?", Pinocchio asked sarcastically, staring at the children sitting in front of him.

"Grace is okay once you get to know her more. I mean, Sarah is 15, and she's the shyest girl you'll ever meet. But when she warms us to you, she's super kind", Jack answered.

"Pinocchio, tell us more about your house!", piped up July, clutching Cotton as close as she could to her.

And so Pinocchio told them about the house, his friends; who they were and where they came from, (he especially told them the story about how they all helped in stopping Lord Farquaad. That made the kids even happier), his amazing wife, his two wonderful children, and all the adventures they all were on.

Young Jack Greene and July Lucas, had only heard the Fairytales in the books they once read. All their lives they had wanted to leave Duloc and see what wonders awaited for them outside of the gates.

"Wow! I'd like to fight pirates!", exclaimed an excited Jack, jumping and pretended he was playing with a sword.

"Well, I'd like to meet a Prince one day and live happily ever after!", said July, and quickly ran up to Jack, grabbed him and lightly planted a kiss on his cheek. She giggled, but he responded by looking disgusted and wiping his cheek with his hand.

"Do you think you could show us your house, Pinocchio? That way we can have adventures like you did?", asked Jack.

"I don't know guys, didn't Grace say it was against the rules to leave town?".

"She lied. We can go, but there's nowhere really else to go for miles. That's why anyone barely leaves". All of a sudden, they heard another voice come down the hallway.

"Guys! How many times have I told you. Lock the door bec-", the male voice had stopped. They saw a teenager at the door looking at the puppet. Before he could say anything, Jack got up and ran at the boy, pulling him into the room.

"Ben! This is Pinocchio! He's our new friend! Pinocchio, this is my older brother!", explained Jack. Although, Pinocchio could tell they were brothers. They both had the same skinny build, short, messy, curly, black licorice-colored hair, along with matching green eyes.

"Uh, hi", said Ben, nervously, as he reached out his hand to shake the puppets wooden one. Pinocchio stood up and shook his hand. "Anyway, mom says its time for lunch, Jack. July, your dad told me you have to go home, too". The two little ones looked upset it was time to go, but they picked up their belongings and the three of them followed Ben to the throne room. "By the way, where's Grace? She's always with you if I'm not here".

"She didn't like Pinocchio very much", said Jack. "But she'll get used to him. Oh! Can he come eat lunch with us!?".

"No. I have to get home myself. But I could come back tomorrow. I still have to find a job", said the puppet.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you, Pinocchio. See ya, later", said Ben.

The four of them got outside and Ben locked the enormous door with a paper clip he found.

"Bye, Pinocc!", said Jack, waving goodbye. The brothers headed for a blue house and went inside.

Pinocchio looked down at his side to find July was holding a flower up to him, which he took and smelled it. He smiled when she smiled and he could see she had one bottom tooth missing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pinocchio. You promise you'll come right?", she asked.

"I promise", he answered. And because he was taller than her, she hugged him, but could only hug his legs. She giggled and ran down the street to her house. Pinocchio chuckled to himself, and made his own way home.

* * *

As soon as he did, he talked to Lee about how much Duloc had changed, about the castle, the kids, everything.

Before he went to sleep, he made sure to put the single flower into a cup of water.

A/N - Read and Review!


	5. Forgetting

The next morning, the sun was shining, and the birds could be heard singing. Pinocchio could smell breakfast cooking. He got out of bed, and got dressed in his usual clothing. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Suddenly, he was met with a force that made him take a step back or two, until he realized he was being hugged. Before he could realize who it was, the person stepped back, and he recognized Rabbit; clock and all.

"Rabbit!?", said Pinocchio, happily. The two hugged again, then let go. "I missed you so much!".

"I missed you guys, too!", said Rabbit, sitting down next to Lee, who put the food on the table, and they began to eat.

"When did you get here?".

"Just a few minutes ago. And Lee let me in. Hey! Are the kids still sleeping?".

"Actually, they're spending the summer with the rest of our friends".

"Oh, I was hoping they'd be here. Ah well, so how have you two been?", asked Rabbit.

"Fine", said Lee. "Everything's been great. The shoe store is running fantastic! So, how have you been?".

"Okay. Just been traveling with my new friends. A lot of clocks need fixing".

"And what about Duckling? Are you okay about that?", asked Pinocchio.

Rabbit looked sad at first, but shook it off. "That was okay, I guess. We wanted different things, and it's hard to having a long distance relationship. We just, couldn't make it work. Anyway, did you have any plans for today? I was thinking we could go to the beach?".

"I had something to do, but I can't remember what", said Pinocchio. He was too excited to see his friend, nothing else mattered at the moment.

"I'm sure you'll remember sooner or later. Let's go swimming! The train ride was hot!", exclaimed Rabbit.

After they finished eating breakfast, the three friends packed up and went to the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile in Duloc, five children had bags packed, full of things they wanted to take to Pinocchio's house, when he came and picked them up.

"Its been literally six hours you guys. He's not coming", said Grace, who was the only one who didn't pack a bag, because she wasn't too thrilled about spending the day at the freak's house. She wouldn't have gone with, but, her only friends were the ones who were standing with her. And she didn't want to be left alone.

"He promised", said July, as she kicked a tiny pebble around. "Plus his nose didn't grow, so he wasn't lying".

Grace rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, I'm going home. If you guys want to go to the castle later, come find me", she concluded, and slowly walked away with her arms folded.

"He's coming. I know he is", said Jack, picking at an anthill.

"I believe you, Jack. But we can't stand here all day", said their friend, Sarah Quill, trying to keep her short, curly, dark red hair out of her face.

"Sarah's right", Ben said. "We'll wait a little longer, but then we have to go home", he said when he saw the kids looks of disappointment.

* * *

But the two hours turned to seven, and night was approaching. Ben and Sarah had to carry the younger ones because they had fallen asleep out of boredom.

The lamps showed little light in the town at night. But they managed to get July home first.

Sarah followed Ben, carrying a sleeping Jack to his house. As Ben laid Jack in his bed, he went outside to Sarah, who had been waiting for him, so they could have some privacy.

"I had fun with you today, even though we didn't really do anything", laughed Sarah, staring up into Ben's face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I'm glad you were with us", Ben said, smiling.

"So, um, you know there's going to be a dance soon?", asked Sarah, trying to look him in the eyes, but finding it hard to do. Even in the darkness, she could still see his green eyes.

"Yeah".

"Were you thinking of going at all?", Sarah said, so hard not to sound nervous. She hoped he couldn't see the blush that was coming to her cheeks.

"Actually I was".

She smiled at this. "A-And were you g-gonna go with someone?".

"Yes, but don't laugh at me", said Ben.

"I never laugh at you", said Sarah, still admiring his eyes, looking into her blue ones.

"I was going to ask Hannah. You know, a girl from school?", he said. Sarah felt like someone had punched her stomach.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. I know her", she stammered, as she felt the blush go away.

"Are you going with anyone?", he asked her.

"You know what, its pretty late. I have to go", Sarah said, slowly easing her way backwards, faking a smile.

Ben obviously couldn't tell she was faking it, and smiled sincerely at her. "Oh, okay, sure. Did you want me to walk you home, or?".

"No, I'm fine. Goodnight", she said.

Before he could say goodnight back, she turned a corner and was gone.

* * *

As Pinocchio, Lee, and Rabbit got home, they dried off from the water, and put dry clothing on. Rabbit wanted to sleep on the couch next to the fire.

And as soon as Pinocchio went into the kitchen for a glass of water, he saw a flower in a cup, and could feel a feeling of guilt as he had remembered what he had forgotten.

A/N- Read and Review! Comment and let me know if you ship Ben and Sarah.


	6. AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay guys, I AM DONE with Fanfiction. I'm sorry, but I am sick and tired of seeing more views than reviews. And because that's how it is, I'm done, I'm still leaving my stories up, but I'm done posting new ones if people are just going to read and not review.

Goodbye.


	7. The Library

A/N - Sorry for the hiatus guys! But enjoy!

* * *

It was once again, the next morning, and the first thing Pinocchio did was, get dressed, and practically run to Duloc.

Once there, he entered to town and headed for the castle. And knowing it would be open, he pulled the door, and ran into the room, he knew they played. But only Grace was there, reading a book. Without even looking up she said, "If you're looking for the others, they aren't here".

"Where are they, then?", asked Pinocchio, as he tried catching his breath.

"Around town somewhere", she responded. She got up and headed towards the door, dodging Pinocchio on her way out. He followed her outside, and she shut the door. Ben must have given her the same paperclip, because she locked the door with it no problem, and began walking into the busy town.

"Do you think they're mad at me?", asked Pinocchio, trailing behind her. Grace, however looked as though she didn't want to be seen with him.

"Probably. But I'm not. I'm used to people not being there for me", she answered. He stopped in his tracks, and watched her get lost in the crowd. Pinocchio felt bad; he got the kids hopes up, and crushed them. But then he remembered the real reason he was here; to find a job.

He shook it off, and with a new purpose, he walked down the streets and once again, saw the library, and decided to go in. When he did, he saw the library was filled and filled with books, three floors filled with classic and amazing stories. The moment he walked in, he began gazing at the books, and how the sunlight reflected off the covers.

He went up to the desk and since it appeared he was alone, considering there was nobody else there, he rang the bell that sat on top on the desk. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a person running on the second floor. Just then, a young girl had slid down a ladder that was connected to the second floor. Her short, red hair a mess from running. As she tried to make her overalls look presentable, she rushed behind the counter to help her customer.

"Hello, I'm Sarah. How can I help you today, sir?". She wasn't the first person to give him a shocked look. "I'm sorry, sir. Uh, I mean, um". Pinocchio just giggled.

"Its, okay. I'm Pinocchio", he replied, shaking her hand.

"Oh! You're Pinocchio! The others told me about you!", her face went from shocked to upset. "Why didn't you show up, yesterday? They were looking forward to seeing you".

"Nice to finally meet you too, Sarah", he said. "And, I know, I'm sorry. A friend of mine was in and I forgot". She surprised him by smiling.

"It's okay, I understand. And I'm sure the kids will, too". Pinocchio suddenly got a sense of déjà vu. Where had he seen this girl before? He knew he had only met her once, but he couldn't remember where.

"So, you work here?".

Sarah smiled with pride. "Sure do! I love reading all the books I want. Especially the fairytales".

"Really? Well you know, some of my best friends are fairytale creatures".

"Yeah. I remember when Lord Farquaad banished you all".

"Good times", said Pinocchio sarcastically.

"I'd like to meet them someday".

"Maybe you can".


End file.
